1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus which can display a video in advance on a remote controller while a rollable display is unrolled upward.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus can output images by using various methods, including a method of outputting images using a display panel or a method of externally projecting images using visible light. As the image display apparatus becomes larger in size and high quality, a display is also increased in size.
However, as the display size becomes larger, power consumption is increased, and when the image display apparatus is not used, the large size of the display is undesirable from an aesthetic point of view. Thus, there is research on an image display apparatus in which the size of the display is variable.